Childhood Memory
by Mizore-kibishi
Summary: Harry met Draco for the first time. And he mistaken him as a girl. AU. Drabble based from my art.
1. Hydrangea

****Author: ****mizorekibishi

**Title:** Childhood Memory  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 380  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> You have to see my art for understand about whats going on, anyway :D

Here the link,** http:/masayunho(.)deviantart(.)com/art/Childhood-Memory-279162664 . Erase the () . Hope you love it :D  
><strong>

** -X-**

Harry is an energetic boy- he can't sit still whether he's reading, sleeping, or eating, no matter the time or day. His aunt gave up scolding him because he's just an adorable 10 year old boy who can perform magic. Then, one day, Petunia brought him to visit some of her friends, who live in Wiltshire. Harry was very happy when he realized that there was a big castle near their home. In reality, it is just a large, handsome Victorian home with a huge garden, but Harry didn't know that. He snuck away from his Aunt while she was busy in the kitchen, then ran wildly to the castle/home. Harry is a clever boy, so it wasn't long before he found the secret hole to get into the garden. When he did, he couldn't help but grin widely. Harry crawled through a thick Hydrangea flowerbed, quietly, as to make sure that no one could see or hear him, and went deep to the main garden. Harry frowned when he heard someone speaking in a small voice. Curious, he quickened his crawl and peeped between the flowers. Through the leaves, he saw a blond little girl talking to the flowers. Harry frowned, deep in thought, then decided to call to her.

"Hey, you... what are you doing?"

The blond haired head turned abruptly and stared at Harry, shocked.

"Ho-how did you enter my garden...? Wh-who are you?"

Harry blinked several times, and opened his mouth, then shut it. He couldn't help but stare. The pretty little blondy in front of him was a boy- actually, the prettiest little boy he had ever seen.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He offered a handshake. "From Surrey."

The boy looked confused, but he took Harry's hand.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. Wait... you're not answering me! How did you enter my garden?"

Harry stopped staring at the cute face and smiling.

"It's a secret. Hey, anyway... you know, you're very pretty for a boy." Harry grinned and tightened his grip on Draco's hand. "I'm not lying."

Draco frowned, and kept switching his gaze from Harry's face, to their hands, and to Harry's face again.

"Well... you're pretty weird for calling me pretty."  
>Harry chuckled and released his grip.<p>

"Wanna be my friend, Draco?"

**-X-**

The End ?


	2. Lily

**The art : http:/masayunho(.)deviantart(.)com/art/4-years-later-280885576 . **Remove the ()

**A/N** : Already beta. Thanks for DukeThePenguinKitty in D.A :)

* * *

><p><strong>4 YEARS LATER<strong>

Draco sighed when he saw Harry from within a crowd of people in the station run toward him, waving his hand and calling his name aloud. Draco thought it was really embarrassing.

"Draco! Draco! Here! I'm here!"

"I know, you moron." muttered Draco, he couldn't help but secretly grin at his friend's antic.

Harry smiled and clapped his shoulder. "I waited an hour in here! Why did the train take so long?"

"Dunno. It's my first time riding a train so I can't tell, but I'm sure the train was angry at me. It couldn't stop a random bag when it hit me on the head."

Harry laughed aloud when Draco rubbed his head and pouted. "I see. The train liked you a lot. Anyway, you don't really look any different than when I met you for the first time, right? Still blond." He grinned when Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, my aunt is already waiting at home. You can walk right? You seem a bit..."

Draco hit Harry's shoulder when he started smirking toward his trembling legs. "I'm fine. Don't make fun of me, you git. It's my first experience, so... STOP SMIRKING!"

Harry chuckled and nodded, understanding. "I never knew riding a train could make someone tremble as much as you are."

Draco scowled. "If you keep teasing about my legs, I'll throw this..."

Harry stopped talking and stared blankly into Draco's right hand, which he had been hiding behind his back until that moment. "You...? You really brought me a lily flower?" Harry smiled widely and flung his body shamelessly at Draco. "You're the most romantic best friend I've ever had!"

"You make me sound so gay." he snorted and he pushed Harry back a bit. "This... I'll carry this lily and you carry all my bags." Draco handed over his many bags to Harry who was still smiling like a sap.

"Anything for you, Draco." Harry winked at Draco, who suddenly felt somewhat electrified. "Please keep the lily safe until we arrive home, okay? And I'll stop talking about your legs."

Draco felt dazzled from Harry showing his teeth all the time. "Stop smiling and move, Potter. I want to see your garden."

Harry nodded and walked happily. "I'm not very confident about showing you my treasure, but you're my teacher, so don't be harsh, okay?"

Draco snorted and shoved Harry's back playfully. "Rubbish. You were cocky enough in your letter, don't get all humble now."

Harry laughed and poked Draco's arm softly. "During the four years we kept in touch, I had always wanted you to come. I'm glad your parents finally allowed you to visit me." the black haired boy suddenly gazed warmly into Draco's eyes. "I'm really glad..."

Draco almost tripped over his own feet

**TBC**


End file.
